falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Stealth Boy (Fallout: New Vegas)
}} The Stealth Boy is a consumable item in Fallout: New Vegas. Characteristics The RobCo Stealth Boy 3001 is a personal stealth device worn on one's wrist. It generates a modulating field that transmits the reflected light from one side of an object to the other, making a person much harder to notice (but not completely invisible). Side effects While they seem to not have any adverse effects on humans, Stealth Boys increase the risk of schizophrenia in nightkin, who, as permanent Stealth Boy users, nearly always show one or several symptoms of paranoid schizophrenia, such as paranoia, hallucinations and/or delusion. Doctor Henry in Jacobstown is researching these side effects, hoping to develop a means to help the nightkin. Variants * Stealth Boy mark II prototype * Chewed Stealth Boy Locations * One can be found in the Goodsprings schoolhouse, in a locked safe (Lockpick 25). ** Another is carried by Joe Cobb. * Several can be found at the REPCONN test site. **One can be found next to the dead nightkin near the front door. **Another can be found in the basement, on one of the tables in the room with the sign reading "Food." * Atticus in the Caesar's Legion safehouse can give two to the Courier for free, each time they encounter him there during their visits. ** A high reputation (liked or idolized) with Caesar's Legion may be required. * One can be found in the middle of Jack Rabbit Springs, beside a skeleton found lying near an upright post visible on the hillside. * Approaching the cattle pen at Brooks Tumbleweed Ranch reveals a nightkin who offers to sell a 'wind brahmin' (a tumbleweed) for all the Courier's caps. Originally, he will then give them a Stealth Boy as a gift; killing the nightkin afterwards (or pickpocketing him) produces another Stealth Boy, as well as all the caps back. But with the game patch released July 7–8, 2011, he will no longer give up a Stealth Boy and will take all of the caps instead, the only Stealth Boy can still be obtained from the nightkin by either killing or pickpocketing him. * Every repeat of the "Robot Compliance Test" after passing it the first time at the X-13 research facility yields a Stealth Boy in the reward safe. The three other tests can also be repeated and give random rewards each time, including Stealth Boys. * In the nightstalker test area of the facility, shooting the forcefield in the ceiling of the small room with the Strange Still with an upgraded sonic emitter will drop a Stealth Boy into the room. * In the Y-17 medical facility located near the Auto-Doc in the center of the room, it will be on the floor close to the rubble surrounding the Auto-Doc. * 3 may be found at the Hidden cazador nest near Brewer's beer bootlegging. * One will be given by Lily in Jacobstown when adding her as a companion in the quest Guess Who I Saw Today. * On very rare occasions, some merchants may sell a Stealth Boy. Notes * Although plentiful in Fallout 3, they are less common in Fallout: New Vegas, with Caesar's Legion and the X-13 research facility being the only long-term supply option for the devices. * Having Lily as a companion doubles the duration of the effect, for a time of up to 4 minutes. * The Chemist and Day Tripper perks also affect the Stealth Boy duration. Having all 3 affecting perks significantly increases Stealth Boy duration - up to 10 minutes, 38 seconds. * Stealth Boys temporarily increase the Sneak skill to 100, which affects stealth-related Speech checks. * Although it is considered a technological device, pulse grenades do not have any effect on the Stealth Boys. * There may be a bubble-like texture above the Pip-Boy when using the Stealth Boy, which disappears when the former's light turns on. * The effect lasts for one in-game hour, or 2 real-time minutes. Using an additional Stealth Boy when a previous one is still active will stack the duration, adding one in-game hour to the duration remaining from the previous Stealth Boy rather than resetting the duration to just one in-game hour. * With Fallout: New Vegas patch 1.4.0.514, Stealth Boys may randomly spawn in ammunition boxes. Category:Fallout: New Vegas consumables ru:Стелс-бой de:Stealth Boy (Fallout: New Vegas) uk:Стелс-бой